Forum:Index
Okay, quick question. Whats the policy on spoilers here?--SoopahSox 05:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hello. I'm also new. I'm wondering about One Piece Locations Trading Figures. Does anyone know what the two secret figures are? Are they the same character with some different clothes or what? I would really like to know. Hello. I'm new here, but I just wanted to say something related to Zoro and Robin, um... I just found out in Youtube that Yuriko Yamaguchi said that Robin would like Luffy as her best friend, Zoro as her boyfriend (OMG!), and Usopp to be married... I don't know what she means by "Usopp to be married" but well... yeah. I just wanted to say that. =) For more information, just check this website's comments: http://hk.youtube.com/watch?v=hN9UPtVcG2M (Animecrazy_V I'm new here) :All of that has never been stated... Was she being metaphoric? One-Winged Hawk 12:00, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't know 'cause I don't know that much Japanese. =S But now that I think about it, it was like she was saying that she thinks that Robin SHOULD think these things or something along those lines. (Animecrazy_V) :Send her here. One-Winged Hawk 10:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Yo guys Was the Tree of ohara an adam tree? The tree Franky built Thousand sunny out of? New user: Probably. We really don't know of any other type of tree that large. Yeah, it's supposed to withstand any sort of military bombardment, but against the fire of a buster call, even an adam tree may fall. Who could Duval be? Place your theory here and why you think that person is; please DO NOT disown someones thoughts about this everyone diserves their opinion: *''Don Krieg'' - maybe, only about 10% sure but still all the armor :I serieusly doubt it being Don Krieg, considering how far he gotten in the Grand Line last time. Kraken 09:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) *''Arlong'' - He's a fishman and they're near his home island and he could be trying to hide his broken nose, but i can't explain kidnapping Hatchi * Ax-Hand Morgan (added by Kraken 09:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC)) - They are both musculair, Luffy and Zoro destroyed his life as a marine, he wears an iron mask and he escaped from Garp which means he probably still is out there free drifting in the ocean. please let it be someone unknown. ALSO-SINCE WHEN do we have this place? and WHEN were you PLANING on telling me? User:New Babylon It's always been here. anyone can tell you that, but i think that it is a good possibility we don't know who he is 68.47.16.132 23:47, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm so sick of this by now. Can't everyone wait a few chapters until we get him revealled? Everywhere I go this is all I see... One-Winged Hawk 07:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) can't be morgan cause Duval has two hands and arlong is in jail I have NO clue of who it is...but it's driving me crazy! The fact that he knows one of the Straw Hats somehow...I just can't figure out who it is! My first thought was Arlong, but that wouldn't explain why he kidnapped Hachi and why he doesn't have webbed hands. My second guess was Don Krieg, but how could he make it this far in the Grand Line after losing his entire fleet? So maybe it is just some new guy...who knows? We'll just have to wait a few chapters to find out... User:Skeleton_Brook ~updated 3/28/08: Just saw under the mask in the new chapter, and all I can say is "BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Oda is a GENUIS! (not that we didn't know that already ^_^) User:Kelgadis I'm just bored at work and i am a huge fan of onepiece, unfortunately I can only see the anime on youtube.com, and the chapters I can only read what's happening once someone updates the story arcs page. I believe we are all wandering a lot of things, the abilities of the other 2 admirals and of course Sengoku's strength. Who the hell is the 7th Shichibukai and the 4th Yonkou? I want to know Mihawk's bounty as well as Shanks and Whitebeard. But the most intriguing thing I found about one piece world is what happened with the Void Century and how did the World Government defeated them if they had such advance technology as Poneglyphs and ancient weapons? I am not trying to get speculations on this but I think it is great that there are so many questions marks about One Piece to keep you posted and waiting for Oda's next chapter to see what will happen next. I believe this is one of the greatest manga ever. 17:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ~You'd have to wait a few more years to know all those answers :) But keep thinking. It's what keeps the wait worth waiting. Who do you think will be the 10th member of the Straw Hats? Ok, it WAS a while ago, but Luffy did say that he would like to have a crew of 10. Currently, he has nine (if you count Luffy himself that is). So who do you think will be crew member number 10? And if so, what should be his occupation? -My own imput: It won't be Hancock. Sorry everybody, but I just can't see her giving up her status as Shichibukai, leave her sisters behind, and let her entire island to be destroyed by the Marines. Besides, do you really think Oda will let a Shichibukai join the crew? They'd be too overpowered. Of course they'll be friends, and they'll treat her as a nakama, but she doesn't have to join. Sorry, but it won't be Hatchi either. I really can't see him of any use. Sort of like the Sky Island people everybody was talking about a while ago. If they can't fulfill any role, they won't join. (Similar to how Vivi can't join; letting her join would not add anything to the plot) Don't forget, Brook was already added in the Red Line Saga. At this point in the story, it's unlikely two people will be added in the same saga. My guess is somebody in the new world. He/she will probably fill the role of an assassin, spy, poisoner, etc. The only job the Straw Hats need is somebody with stealth (Robin doesn't do so much because of her fame). I think that Mr. 2 Bon Kurei will be the next member of the crew, on accounct of all that he is doing in this arc. Usopp is shown holding a friut in chapter 524, is that a devil fruit? Episode Page Discussion Ok, we need to settle this. I offer my time to work in every single episode page and the format I offer is the template with the basic information as seen in Episode 001. It offers the informtion of the Japanes name and airdate plus the DVD that includes it from the Funimation dub version and the music that opens and closes the episode. I also offer a collage, to meet the demands of the other users, so that instead of just the title card we can have another 3 images that tell the most important plot points of that episodes, however I get to choose those images and since it's opinion based I can't say that every user will agree for each to be the best choice. What I was thinking is to renme the pages as "Episode 000 - Funimation title". At least that way we can have a concrete base as to how to name them all. And have the following rediredct to that, which can include: *Episode 0 (For chapters 1-9) *Episode 00 (For chapters 1-99 *Episode 000 (For chapters 1-ending) *Japanese title from translation *English title from 4Kids *English title from Funimation Talking for myself, the way that I have accesed Episode pages is from either using the episode # or using the Episode Guide, I have never used the title of the episode translated because I don't feel the need of learning it or wondering if that version of translation was the one that some other user used to create it's article here. About the issue of One Piece going over 1000 chapters, my opinion is that it won't get to that many, it's already stated that Oda is a little past it's middle like 25 episodes ago, so at the most I exepect around 940. I know it's a guess, but it's as valid as saying that the count will go over 1000 and both have the same probability of being true. I can't work on adding 4Kids information because I don't have access to that version of the show other than what it's stated here or in Wikipedia, so I just can offer not to remove that. I have tried to understand it but it gets really confusing. One of the users that wrote in my discussion page said something about an Episode Guideline page. However I really can't find it. If someone can redirect me to it we can add it to the template so that every one interested in helping the episode pages can read it beforehand. This is all the work I offer to do. The templates, look after and correct any possible redirect that can go into them (they are redirects, they work exactly to redirect to the content, doesn't matter the page's name!) and unify the format for each and every episode page. I'll try to go with Funimation's rythm so to keep everything with a good quality standard. This are the changes I can offer. I know some users will disagree with me so this is the time to resolve that diferences in opinion and before I waste more hours of my life working in something that could be potentionally reverted I need to know what else I'm missing or if I can continue. Thanks everyone! TheMario 00:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Just some notes. :*Despite Funimation's efforts, there are still a lot of episodes without an english equivalent. This means no English title pic and no Voyage listing. :*At some point of the Enies Lobby arc, Ending songs were dropped for a longer opening song. It's been that way so far. :*Pics in the collage may need to be the same size to optimize balance. :*A lot of 4kids episodes are combined episodes and the listing is different from the original Japanese. This means redirecting maybe a hassle but not really a problem. :Mugiwara Franky 01:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :: Hi MF! I'll answer to these: Of course that Funimation has many episodes still to unrelease, but going at their peace will help me do it better and less boring. About the music, I'm thinking about doing that an "if" clause when we get there so don't worry about that. Pics of the first collage were an example, I'll take them myself the sme way I took the title cards so don't worry about that. And about the 4Kids thing, I wrote in User:Mario/Discussions that maybe a good alternative is to make each 4Kids episode a separate article, or maybe just for those that were merged together. TheMario 05:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Funimation's pacing is indeed good at the very least. However considering they've only done about 100 something episodes of a 400 episode and ongoing series, some consideration may have to be taken at some point. :::Making articles for 4kids episodes maybe going a bit too far. Not solely because of personal preferences, but because it may add more workload and lost pages to the wikia. Redirecting the majority of them is good enough. For those that are combined episodes, just mentioning in certain articles maybe enough. :::Another thing, the title pic maybe indeed redundant. There's already information about the title elsewhere and an english version of the title pic isn't possible for the majority of the episodes.Mugiwara Franky 17:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) My 2 cents; Regardless of someone's opinion of what will and won't happen, can we not put ourselves in the position of that SHOULD it reach 1000 chapters/episode that we have to go back and change 999 episode names. I completely object to this idea entirely as I would not put this burden on ANY editor. One-Winged Hawk 06:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Secondly, I notice we are sticking with FUNimation names... So now our Guidelines mean nothing???. If we continue with this naming scheme, this guidelines is offically broken, so what do we do with this? Do we go against our fundimental rule that we set up when we first came here or what? This is what the founders of this wikia, of which I myself was one, all agreed on right back at the start and I simply refuse to see it abandon now. This is like surrending to those idiots at wikipedia and accepting that they were right, since they were the ones who insisted we stick to the dub names. :So either we squash the guideline, or we fix the titles. If we squash the guideline, I wash my hands of the wikia offically and forever, because I refuse to let this one go. This one guidelines means more to me then any OTHER guideline we have. One-Winged Hawk 07:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::You do know that the base of a law system is that said laws must apply as long as they are usefull for those that live under said law? If a law is just not working it has to be reformed so it applies to the new community, communities change and if you hope that everything has to continue the same way you'll just be swimming against a current, and I'm not just talking about a current here but almost everywhere. You have to understand also that there is a flood of new people discovering what really is One Piece as it originally was meant to be but in their own language. The Funi version is trying to be what is primarily available to viewers in America. ::Now, I know that the changes to episode might scare you a bit for the HUGE amount of work that it seems, but that's a load that I'm risking to take and finish it, at a good pace however. As I have seen in your contribution list it's been a while since you edited an episode, many many episodes contain only statistics and a navigation template! They are very abandoned and they are an important part of what One Piece is about and I have some fun writing about them. So please, please, breath deeply and try to accept change. It's always scary to accept change but give it a chance and don't take it personally ok? TheMario 07:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Reframe this guideline? NO WAY! This is the guideline that mattered to us right at the beginning, to the founders at the time, this was like laying down the American constiatuion (which I can't spell), and if we simply abandon it, it means we might as well abandon the whole dam wikia. This wikia isn't JUST for fans, its for ANIME fans also, of which everyone was when we first came in. FUNimation is miles behind the Japanese. And while it may change, they still have that gap and will always have it. If you abandon this now, things like Keimi mean nothing anymore and are open to become Camie again, this ties all names into the very least the Japanese translation and not an english dub. This is why its important, this is one of our CORE guidelines at stake here. :::As for the episodes, I was focused on simply the chapters, I linked to the episodes because I had to do a chart for the arcs. And I pleaded for help to tackle this a LONG time ago; no one bothered so I stopped. 380+ episodes and 450+ chapters done by 1 person? Thats a bit much don't you think???? And besides I don't wathc the anime, I stick to the manga. I'm there editing things when I have time and when I don't, I'm not. Like any editor here, I'm not committed to this as a job, I do this of my own free will and time. Though I consider it low you'd pick my faults in editing here when your the one actually going against the guidelines not I. One-Winged Hawk 07:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just saying that even the Constitution has made amendments. Of course it's not abandoning it! It's the exact opposit. It's makeing changes that give new opportunities without falling in anarchy! For example, you say that the wikia is for anime fans. Imagine that you are an anime fan that just discovered One Piece and let's say that he saw a random episode. Of course he or she won't remember the title! If he looks for it in the Wikia he knows the number of the episode, which is the same for any sub version and now for Funi. About the Keimi issue, we all know that a rose by other name smells the same, that's what redirects are for since the mermaid will be the mermaid and the article talking about the mermaid remains even if the title is a version that some know and some others don't. And STILL the name Camie exists in that page as an "English name" so it's noted that you can't ignore that at the end the people who most edit this wiki has more knowledge in the english language than the Japanese language. ::::About the other thing, sorry, I didn't meant to point out anything other than the fact that I think you write incredibly good bio articles, and about the editing a a job, I make it for fun too, but I think that by offering so many changes to the way things are now in what I think is the best visual and content way, the very least I could do is to honor my word and get that to the end. Once again I ask from you to calm a bit and see things in other eyes, I wouldn't be very proud of myself if this community loses a valuable member like you because of me. TheMario 07:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Regardless, the Japanese lack of understanding of the English Langaueg has NOTHING to do with the matter at hand, thats a pretty poor excuse in fact. Oda has always stuck to the spelling of Zoro, and he has access to quite a varity of resources. We can only take Oda's word for it when he spells something out. To dismiss say a thing would be to call the Japanese stupid for attempting a language they don't normally master. Should an English person never attempt the Japanese language? These kind of arguments are two way. :::::I'm mad, but only because this issue at hand is one I take to heart. I was there when the fights over Zolo and Zoro took place on wikipedia. We choose to write this guidelines with that in mind, better to have the Japanese and avoid argument then to argue over the dub. People took 4Kids translation too much to heart and expected us to yield to their requests; even though we were at the W7 arc and 4Kids had only just started the BW arc. In the end it took a loop hole to get what we wanted. Then the next problem happened; HOURS AND HOURS upon HOURS of work deleted as it was deemed "worthless". And the icing on the cake was someone coming onto wikipedia and simply claiming we'd stolen their site; bang a whole page of needed termology GONE. ::::::For the founders, particular those like me who spent hours arguing with wikipedians, this sort of thing was heart breaking. Even those of us that are left, I'm about the only one who endured it all from start to finish from when most of it began to the end of things. Some of it had to change, but the core elements are unchanged since day 1. But tell me this; How EXACTLY would you change those important guidelines??? You haven't even told me that much, you've declared that we need to change it, time to adapt, but you've not made a single suggestion so far. How can we comparison a "all or nothing" guideline??? The only time the Japanese, in the entire history of the wikia, could not be used was for Grand Adventure and thats only because there is NO Japanese version of that game. One-Winged Hawk 18:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) If the issue is about what titles to use for episode articles, why not just simply use Episode #. Somewhat of a compromise I guess since there can be multiple translations for an episode depending on who's translating, whether it be subber or dubber. Funi has only dubbed at least 100+ at the moment and it would be a bit broken for a list to have one part using Funi titles and the rest using Japanese translated titles. Also there might be a chance that, heaven forbid, Funi will get tired of dubbing episodes. If that happens and if another company picks up One Piece and decides to start all over again, then there would be a massive confusion on what to name things. Best to keep things simple and not a hassle for everyone.Mugiwara Franky 10:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Mf, thats... What we had before... ^_^' :There is still no 4Kids version of the English titles on the templates, I see the FUNimation, but not that. Also, don't forget Odex? Theres a kettle of worms I hoped we don't have ti hunt down. Fior the Odex, I can hunt that down at the weekend. We've never really tackled the Odex version before. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Using 001-whatever is a horrible idea. Nobody uses a format like that. Also nobody honestly cares what Funimation uses. I say they should all be moved back to the titles we had before. If we go like this then soon enough somebody will try to change all chapter names to Viz names. Everybody knows Viz is a crappy company. Drunk Samurai 18:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Using 001 is not necessarily a bad idea since it helps identifies episodes. The way the episodes were titled back then doesn't exactly help some people in easily telling right away what episode was which without going back a page. The idea however comes into conflict with some issues so using simply using Episode # is a fair enough compromise. :Some people care about what Funimation uses as they are considerably a better dub than 4kids. Viz has some faults what with using 4kids terms and all. It however has its ups like with it speeding up its release of One Piece chapters.Mugiwara Franky 19:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::But the bottom line here is MF, we choose thto stick to the closet Japanese translation we could find, that is our aim. Not using a the most preferred name; but using the none that seems correct. As far as I'm concern when it comes to dubs, we cannot pick and choose over which one to use. May I also point out we had a "no anti-4Kids" thing going on, so making a dozen editors happy that are 4Kids haters isn't now going against that policy? I prefer they be treated equally on par with each other, and when it comes down to it, Odex was the most accurate of the dubs produced so far, even on top of FUNimation's dub. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) 001 is a bad idea. What you said makes no sense. Episode 1 is episode 1. Adding an extra 0 does nothing but make no sense. K-F is still what we should use. There is nothing wrong with their translations. If TheMario wants official English translations on a wikia then he should go join the Naruto wikia where they use all the crappy and wrong names. Also when has Viz ever sped up releases of One Piece? All they did was release 3 volumes of Naruto for like 3 months and One Piece got like 1 every 6 months. Drunk Samurai 18:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :The only reason you'd use Episode 001 instead of Episode 1 is as Wikis can't properly organise the latter in numerical order (So it'd end up placing Episode 20 before Episode 3 or something like that). As far as the naming goes it's probably best just to stick with the original method, making what seems to be such a controversial move only causes hassle and prevents other, likely more important tasks, from being completed. Galrauch 20:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::The normal method of handling shows is SX EXX (Season: no. Epsiode: no.) even OP could fit into that method, but it would make life harder for us and everyone by that system. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I say we move everything back to how it was. He hasn't even been on since the 16th anyway. There is no point to the format he moved everything to. Without a concensus I might add. Drunk Samurai 02:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Users can't be expected to edit the wikia on a daily basis as they have lives as seen . :Having any number of 0's before a # works if there is a known number of things. If there are a 100 to 999 things then two 0's help organize things. If there are a 1000 to 999 things then three 00's help organize things. This however only works if there is a known total number of things. Since it is unknown how many episodes of One Piece there will be, the 0's don't work. :The titles of most of the Episodes as far as I can remember were originally simply the translations of the Japanese titles. While there were the closest, they however are a bit of a hassle when arranging things especially in the category parts of the wikia. :As for Viz, I'm not exactly sure of the details but according to somewhere here, they're planning to sped up One Piece.Mugiwara Franky 04:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) About the whole "Viz speeding up the release of One Piece" thing, they're actually doing it much faster than they did with Naruto: 5 volumes per month between January and June of 2010 = 30 volumes in just 6 months! You can read about it on their oficial website. :Kaizoku-Hime 05:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The point is we should be using the names that we have been using and not Funimation's. Like I said he did it without a consensus. Also that doesn't make me think any higher of Viz. Though that discussion should be taken to my talk page. Drunk Samurai 05:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Now MF, you once had a few words with me on supporting a new editor who came in and wanted changes made to the Luffy page, at that time you backed the notion a new editor can't simply come in and demand changes. Now the take is reversed, your the one supporting a new editor that comes in and makes huge changes and all. So does things change to suit you now MF, or this Wikia? I hate to say it, but I'm begiunning to get annoyed at this, as DS has so rightly pointed out, (and myself), this SHOULD have been discussed BEFORE the changes. :As for the editor who made the changes, TheMario may have left us because of my previous comments. As I said to him, at the end of the day, TheMario broke guidelines, and did things without discussion; while his intentions were good ones and he helped ALOT he left us with problems and he still broke the guidelines. I also had also said to TheMario and I'll say it to you MF, before we can go ahed with this staying, that guideline I pointed out to him NEEDS to be ammended. We should either: :# knock this discussion on the head until we've discussed that guidelines changing, :# delete that guideline on vote, :# or simply all agree this breaks the guidelines and come to a conclusion fast regarding this matter. :Yeah... I've still not forgiven Viz for messing up badly with Beyblade translations, so theres my stance on Viz. If we had to make a stand on Viz, I would be in that discussion. I have hot blood regarding them. One-Winged Hawk 08:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC)